Omniscience
by Greensleaves
Summary: Fascination: Dans l'école de danse, Bella est tuée par James, le traqueur. Les Cullen ne sont pas arrivés à temps, et Edward dépérit lentement. Seulement, quand l'amour est vrai et fort, il peut briser bien des barrières. Bella/Edward. Venez lire !
1. Prologue

_**OMNISCIENCE**_

Résumé : Bella est morte, tuée à Phoenix, par James, le traqueur. Les Cullen sont arrivés trop tard. Edward devient dépressif. Pourtant, l'espoir d'une nouvelle relation subsiste entre ces deux êtres. L'amour peut permettre bien des miracles.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages et tout et tout appartiennent à .

Couples : Une focalisation sur Edward et Bella. Sinon, c'est comme d'habitude.

Voilà, une troisième fanfiction sur Twilight ! Celle-là, je l'aime beaucoup, à vrai dire. C'est mon coup de cœur parmi celles que j'ai écrites (sur papier, j'en ai un stock !).

Comme toujours, les dialogues en italique et cette fois-ci pas de point de vue mentionné ! À vous de trouver ! (C'est pas difficile !).

Prologue :

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup réfléchi à la manière dont je mourrais – même si, tous ces derniers mois, j'aurais eu toutes les raisons de le faire – mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi.

Haletante, je fixai les yeux noirs du prédateur, à l'autre bout de la longue pièce. Il me rendit mon regard avec affabilité.

C'était sûrement une bonne façon d'en terminer. À la place d'un autre, d'un que j'aimais. Noble, pourrait-on dire. Ça devrait compter en ma faveur.

Si je n'étais pas partie pour Forks, je ne me serais pas retrouvée dans cette situation, j'en avais conscience. Pourtant, aussi terrifiée que je fusse, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ma décision. Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin.

Ce fut avec un sourire et tranquille que le chasseur s'approcha pour me tuer.

_- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à Edward pour ta mort._

Voilà, fin du prologue. Je suis sûre que vous l'avez toutes (ou tous) reconnu ! C'est pas difficile. Je ne me suis pas compliquée, mais c'est ce qui convenait le mieux. Je tenais vraiment à commencer cette histoire comme ça. Par contre la dernière petite phrase de James est de moi !

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ! =D


	2. Imperceptible memories

_**OMNISCIENCE**_

Résumé : Bella est morte, tuée à Phoenix, par James, le traqueur. Les Cullen sont arrivés trop tard. Edward devient dépressif. Pourtant, l'espoir d'une nouvelle relation subsiste entre ces deux êtres. L'amour peut permettre bien des miracles.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages et tout et tout appartiennent à .

Couples : Une focalisation sur Edward et Bella. Sinon, c'est comme d'habitude.

Comme toujours, les dialogues en italique et cette fois-ci pas de point de vue mentionné ! À vous de trouver ! (C'est pas difficile !).

Chapitre 1 : Imperceptible Memories

Noir… C'était la seule couleur qui définissait l'espace qui m'entourait. J'étais dans un lieu noir. Il n'y avait que du noir, et c'était tout. Pas de sol, pas de plafond, pas de mur. Du vide et du noir. Je flottais dans cette immensité, avec l'impression de m'être tout juste réveillée. Je savais qu'une faible lumière émanait de moi, par je ne savais quel miracle. Je n'essayerais pas de savoir. J'avais à m'occuper d'autres choses plus importantes à mes yeux. Tout d'abord, qui j'étais. Quoique cela restait secondaire. La priorité était de me calmer et de remettre tout en place dans ma tête. J'en avais besoin.

Depuis que je m'étais réveillée, un mal de tête inqualifiable s'était installé. J'étais victime d'un bourdonnement aussi bien insupportable qu'incessant. Quelque chose en moi semblait se souvenir de ce que j'avais été. Mais cela refusait de sortir. Comme si je savais tout, mais que ça me glissait entre les mains, comme si je n'étais pas capable d'en saisir concrètement le sens. Je n'avais qu'un vrai souvenir. _Only one memory_. Mon prénom. Bella. Une espèce d'intuition me disait que ce simple mot de cinq lettres avait été prononcé avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse par un homme. Et avec une amitié sans borne et de la joie par une femme. Je pensais aussi avoir connu une aventure avec des personnes qui aurait dépassé tout rêve et espoir.

Je pris conscience de mon corps, sans même lui jeter un regard. Je ressentais une sensation étrange, que je n'avais jamais connue. Des frissons me parcouraient le corps et je me trouvais aussi légère qu'une plume mais aussi lourde que du plomb.

Je me décidai à parler. Peut-être quelqu'un pourrait me répondre, quoique j'en doute fort. Une question simple et sensée pour tout être se trouvant dans ma situation.

_- Où suis-je ?_

Je m'étonnai. J'étais certaine d'avoir parlé à voix haute, et pourtant ma voix n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, voire une légère brise. J'eus réellement peur de ce qui m'était arrivé. Je n'avais qu'un souvenir, je me trouvais perdue au beau milieu de nulle part, et je sentais que mes capacités physiques ne devaient plus être les mêmes qu'avant. Je pris réellement peur. Hésitante, je levai ma main vers mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas voir à quoi mon corps ressemblait, mais je le devais. Pour savoir ce que j'étais devenue. Parce qu'il en émanait une légère lumière. Je sentis ma main trembler. Je ne commandais même pas correctement les actions de mon corps. Enfin, elle était devant mes yeux. Elle semblait si irréelle, dans ce blanc translucide ! Je voyais à travers ! Je baissai les yeux pour inspecter mon état corporel. Il était drapé d'une toge romaine, et mon corps était exactement de la même couleur de ma main. Sauf pour les parties drapées, qui étaient un blanc plus opaque. Je me retrouvais dans un état fantomatique : mon corps était d'un blanc translucide, même vaporeux. Une conclusion me vint à l'esprit.

_- Je suis morte ?_ questionnai-je à voix haute, sachant que personne ne me répondrait, vu que la première question restait un mystère complet.

À mon étonnement, un énorme rire guttural répondit à ma question. Ce rire avait tout ce qu'il y avait de moqueur et méprisant, surtout ironique. Un autre facteur me perturbait : le rire venait de partout et nulle part. J'étais toujours perdue, aussi bien au niveau mental que géographique. Cette voix résonnait dans toute la pièce et faisait écho dans ma tête ! Elle avait quelque chose d'irréel et d'imaginaire.

_- Oui, tu es morte ! C'est la première fois qu'un défunt ne me fait pas une crise sur son état ! Tu es intéressante, voire fascinante !_

_- Je n'ai rien à regretter, je suis morte pour sauver des personnes qui me sont chères !_ m'exclamai-je, bien que ma voix soit toujours aussi forte que précédemment.

Il y eut un grand silence. D'un coup, je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais dit. « Je n'ai rien à regretter, je suis morte pour sauver des personnes qui me sont chères ! ». C'était sorti tout seul. Comme impulsif, un réflexe. Un détail de mon passé que mon subconscient refusait de me livrer. Je voyais, à travers ça, un bon signe, un présage de bon augure : un jour, je me souviendrais de tout, de mon histoire, de mon passé de ma vie d'antan, de mon humanité, de ce qui m'a forgé, qui m'a créé, moi. Bella.

_- Vous vous souvenez… De votre vie ? _s'enquit la voix.

_- Non. _

_- Alors pourquoi ?_

_- Figurez-vous que je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! C'est mon instinct qui m'a poussé à formuler ça, et je n'irai pas contre !_

_- Vous êtes spéciale… Trop spéciale pour être comme les autres._

La voix se tut. J'attendis. Je ne savais combien de temps, je restais dans la même position. Je n'avais plus aucune notion des éléments autour de moi. Le temps surtout. Une heure, une minute, une seconde, une semaine, je n'en avais aucune idée.

- _Comme tu es spéciale, je vais t'accorder deux choses. Une sous ma volonté, une autre sous la volonté de mes… Collègues, comme on les appelle._

J'hochais la tête.

- _Tu vas me suivre et je vais te donner un rôle, que tu dois découvrir par toi-même. Je ne te connais pas, mais je suis sûr qu'il faut que tu te retrouves. Contrairement aux autres qui se retrouvent dans ta situation particulière, ils se souviennent de tout. Toi, tu te souviens sans t'en souvenir. Mes collègues ont donc estimé qu'ils t'accordaient un vœu, dans la mesure du raisonnable. _

_- D'accord. Je ne peux qu'accepter ce que vous avez dit._

_- Vous ne me demandez pas de révéler votre existence humaine ?_

_- Ce serait considéré comme un souhait, non ? Quand il sera utile de le formuler, je le formulerai._

_- Etrange… Vraiment étrange… Et fascinant, _marmonna la voix. _Maintenant, viens te redécouvrir,…_

Je ne perçu plus la lumière émanant de mon corps. Après cette discussion avec la voix, je ne sus pas ce qu'il se passa dans un court laps de temps. Je savais que tout était devenu sombre, encore une fois, et que je me réveillai à nouveau. Etait-ce un rêve ? Pour moi, ce n' était pas possible. Comme si cet échange devait inéluctablement avoir lieu.

Je tentai de m'extirper de mes réflexions. J'avais besoin de me reposer, pour oublier ce chaos quelques instants, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Il ne viendrait sans doute plus. Mon esprit n'a pas besoin de dormir comme le corps humain. À contrecœur, j'ouvris les yeux.

Le décors n'était… Non, ce qui m'entourait était bien défini, clair et lumineux. Contrairement au vide noir dans lequel je m'étais trouvée, les dimensions spatiales de la pièce étaient clairement définies. Il y avait de grands murs blancs, avec un plafond de la même couleur que les murs – cinq mètres au-dessus de moi. La pièce était gigantesque.

Mes pieds vaporeux et translucides touchaient le sol dur et froid, qui lui était composé d'un dallage de carreaux de marbre, tantôt rouges, tantôt blancs. Sur les murs, des fenêtres de forme elliptique étaient alignées soigneusement. À travers, je pouvais voir le ciel bleu, les arbres, ou un désert, des banquises… Une ribambelle de paysages différents défilaient dans ces fenêtres. Intriguée, j'avançais vers eux. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas…

- _Bonjour !_ s'exclama une voix, aussi fraîche et puissante qu'une brise. Je sursautai et manquai de pousser un hurlement strident, ce que je n'aurai plus jamais le loisir de faire. Je me tournais et vis un homme qui se tenait, à présent, face à moi. _Désolé de t'avoir effrayé, je ne voulais pas. C'est donc toi la nouvelle… Je suis content de te voir ! Je ne suis plus le petit dernier, maintenant. En fait, je suis arrivé ici il y a cinq moi._

L'homme était aussi visible que moi, donc d'une peau translucide, blanchâtre, vaporeuse. Il avait aussi une toge et avait des très fins, qui me paressaient amicaux. Il me tendit sa main, et je la serrai, hésitante. Je me dégageai immédiatement de sa prise minime, telle ma surprise était grande. On pouvait se toucher sans passer à travers l'un de l'autre. Pire que ça, j'avais l'impression de tenir de l'eau chaude.

_- Ça surprend, hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'y feras ! Au fait, je m'appelle Ezéchiel. Je me souviens de toute ma vie d'humain, mais pas de mon prénom. Alors Gabriel m'appelé comme ça ! Toi, tu es Bella !_

Je le regardai, surprise. Il me connaissait ? Comme dans les lycées où l'arrivée d'une nouvelle venue est plus rapidement connue que la météo ?

_- Oui, regarde ! _Il pointa de son doigt les fenêtres. _Ce sont des observateurs ! Ils sont conçus pour que nous observions le monde dans lequel nous étions en tant qu'humain. On observe ce monde jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve notre rôle ! Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le mien et je reste à regarder les humains avec envie. _

_- Il y en a assez pour tous les morts ?_

_- Non, seulement ceux qui sont spéciaux ! Ici, il y a toi et moi, et une toute petite centaine._

_- Ceux qui sont spéciaux, ce sont ceux qui se souviennent de leur humanité ?_

_- Oui, ou tout du moins une part ! Viens maintenant observer !_ Il me prit par la main et me tira doucement vers la droite._ Là, ce sont les deux derniers observateurs installés, donc le mien et le tien. Notre nom est gravé dessous, pour que nous ne nous trompions pas dans notre possession. C'est important de reprendre à partir d'où l'on observe. En bougeant la vue rien qu'un peu, on peut perdre tout en ce qui concerne nos recherches. Certains cherchent depuis plus de 500ans. _Deux observateurs aux contours rouges étaient à l'extrême droite : les nôtres.

Je me postai devant le mien. Il était bordé d'un rouge bordeaux et mon prénom était calligraphié en dessous de la bordure. Je voyais le bleu du ciel à travers la fenêtre.

-_ Pour le manipuler, tu dois juste penser demandant d'aller à gauche ou à droite, de zoomer ou non. Généralement, ça s'apprend facilement. Oh et, on ne connaît pas la géographie, on l'apprend. Puis, tu peux entendre la conversation de certains humains et parfois animaux, et autres ! Mais seulement si tu ressens une sorte d'appel te guidant vers eux ! Je te laisse, je continue mes recherches !_ finit Ezéchiel.

_- Merci._

Je me penchai sur l'observateur. Comme je ne voyais que le ciel, je décidai de changer d'angle de vue. Je vis alors le sol, jaune et craquelé. C 'était un chemin dans les steppes, un désert sans fin. Il y avait du bleu, le ciel, et le jaune, le sol. De temps à autre, il y avait des touffes d'herbes desséchées, dont toute pigmentation avait disparu. Je désespérais devant cette aridité, cherchant à fuir le soleil. Je ne supportais pas. J'avais la nette impression qu'il m'empêchait de voir, de découvrir ce qui m'était important. Je priai intérieurement la rencontre avec quelques habitations occupées, pour apercevoir un semblant de vie, qui me réconforterait du monde froid dans lequel je me trouvai. Les paysages défilèrent alors sous mes yeux, à une vitesse hallucinante. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, une ville imposante se dressait devant moi. Les buildings étaient haut et neuf, les rues éclairées avec des lampadaires derniers cris. Cette ville respirait la modernité et la technologie, mais ne possédait rien de naturel, et rien de culturel – qui en général présentait un intérêt.

Pour le plaisir, je rapprochai ma vue des fenêtres. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant les scènes du quotidien humain. Un papa lisait une histoire à son bébé qui hurlait sa mère, des jeunes adolescents dans une soirée de dépravés, une petite fille qui priait pour devenir comme la Belle au Bois Dormant – en attendant le prince Philippe, évidemment. Ces moments avaient beau être attendrissants, j'avais la certitude d'avoir vécu trop différemment d'eux pour pouvoir aspirer à leurs idéaux. Je m'étais vue dans le surnaturel avec une tendance massive pour le danger. Mais malheureusement, tout cela n'existe pas dans ce monde, et cela restait un rêve utopique de ce que ma vie aurait pu être.

Cela faisait un mois et demi que j'observais sans relâche, en me questionnant sur ma véritable place ici, sur mon rôle. Etais-je utile ?

J'étais toujours soucieuse de trouver des endroits pluvieux à regarder. Ils me réconfortaient, dans un sens, car ils m'envoyaient le sentiment d'avoir été heureuse. Heureuse d'être entourée de pluie. Étrange, non ? Mais la pluie, je suppose, m'avait apporté quelque chose d'unique et de merveilleux. Cela restait tout de même impression et hypothèse.

Chaque soir, je regardai les personnes se coucher. J'aimais faire ça. C'était devenu un petit rituel secret, connu de moi seule. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on puisse me faire ça ! Je voyais souvent les gens lire avant de s'endormir, et je suivais avec plaisir leur lecture. À présent, Balzac, Maupassant, Zola, King, n'avaient plus aucun secret pour moi.

Après deux mois de cette 'vie', je pris la décision de visiter le coin le plus pluvieux des Etats-Unis. Je choisis une petite ville de Seattle nommée Forks. Tout en elle m'attirait. Tout. Son nom plus ou mois étrange et amusant, sa petite taille qui rendait l'ambiance conviviale (quoique les ragots devaient fuser !) et par dessus tout, son temps ! Pluvieux et vert à souhait. Si j'avais eu mes souvenirs, je l'aurais peut-être détestée. Mais cette ville était attirante, plus que tout autre. Elle m'appelait. J'aurai tant voulu vivre ici, dans ce petit coin tranquille. Dedans, je pouvais presque sentir la présence du magique. Qui ne peut pas exister, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais rien, de ce que je suis, de ce que j'ai été, à quoi je sers, à quoi j'ai servi. Je sais que j'ai été humaine et que je suis morte.

Mes yeux survolèrent la ville endormie. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants parlait dans son sommeil : il marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles. Je réussis néanmoins à capter le sujet de son cauchemar : il rêvait de sa fille, morte il y a peu de temps (aux alentours de deux mois), regrettant de ne pas avoir su être là quand elle en avait besoin. Il se disait ne pas être assez proche d'elle, il déplorait sa mort, trop jeune et qui ne connaissait rien à l'existence. Je pouvais l'entendre murmurer « _Bella, Bella, ma petite fille, reviens-moi _». Je ressentis de la compassion pour cet homme qui ne devait pas extérioriser ses sentiments mais se morfondait dès qu'il était seul. Pendant deux heures, je le regardai dormir, n'ayant pas la force de le laisser dans son chagrin. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, je ne pourrais rien pour lui, je ne pourrais pas lui ramener sa fille.

Il était maintenant trois heures du matin. J'avais situé géographiquement chaque lieu urbain. Le lycée était petit mais étrangement familier, comme l'homme qui dormait. Je me surpris à suivre des yeux une route conduisant hors de Forks. Elle était entourée de verdure, et menait à un point précis qui, apparemment, faisait fuir les humains. En effet, il n'y avait aucune habitation, comme un désert constitué uniquement de verdure. Cette vision était reposante par son calme. Je pouvais regarder ce paysage pendant des heures tant la sérénité y suintait.

Ma vue du bout du chemin s'arrêta – façon de parler. À la fin de la petite route campagnarde se dressait une immense villa blanche. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées. Je m'étais trompée quand je disais qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

Je m'approchai, intriguée par cette habitation mise autant à l'écart. J'eus le souffle coupé (expression) devant leur physique de dieux. Si beaux, si parfaits, si inhabituels, si attachants, si charismatiques à voir mais si communs, si… Une impression de déjà-vu, d'avoir été intime avec eux, de les aimer, une forte envie de les protéger, de mourir pour eux – si c'est encore possible.

Je me perdis dans la contemplation de chacun, mais j'étais fascinée par l'ange roux, magnifique. Les traits de son visage étaient purs et limpides. Cependant, il émanait de lui une tristesse infinie et inconsolable. En quelques heures, j'avais complètement mémorisé ses visages si étrangers et si familiers.

Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et enfin Edward. Chaque habitant avait en lui une part de tristesse, qu'il gérait différemment. Jasper semblait le plus torturé de tous.

Edward s'était assis devant un magnifique piano à queue et se lamentait. Il pleurait sa bien-aimée, déplorait son amour et lui promettait d'aller la rejoindre dès qu'il en aurait fini.

J'affichais une grimace d'horreur. Il ne devait pas mourir, il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait vivre éternellement. Car tel est mon souhait. Ça m'était devenu douloureux d'écouter ses lamentations. Je me tournai vers le seul être qui essayait d'être jovial dans cette famille : le petit lutin Alice. Elle m'avait l'air si sympathique !

« S'il te plait, Alice, aide moi ! Va le soutenir, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre ! » priai-je intérieurement. J'osai espérer qu'elle puisse m'entendre. Le petit elfe se leva du lit sur lequel elle était allongée et rejoignit son frère – j'avais pu savoir quels étaient leurs liens familiaux et affectifs.

_- Edward, _commença-t-elle._ Ne te morfonds plus, arrête ! Bella est morte pour nous sauver ! Crois-tu qu'elle aimerait te voir dans un état de dépression ?_

_- Tu n'en sais rien Alice. Si tu voulais protéger Jasper, que tu es sa seule chance de survie, mais que tu n'y arrives pas, comment te sentirais-tu ?_ Alice soupira et prit son frère dans une brève étreinte.

_- J'essayerai de réussir pour qu'il soit fier de son sacrifice. Qu'il n'aura pas sacrifié sa vie pour rien !_

_- Tu ne peux pas savoir ! J'ai perdu mon unique raison de vivre !_

_- Comment faisais-tu pour vivre avant ?_

_- Je ne vivais pas, je survivais !_

_- Menteur ! Toutes les visions que j'ai eues, tous les sentiments qui émanaient de toi…_

Je ne voulais leur demander qu'une chose : qu'ils s'arrêtent de se disputer, que ça ne finisse pas en un conflit intrafamilial. Il fallait qu'une personne vienne détendre l'atmosphère. Une qui ne prendrait parti pour personne, qui les aiderait juste à se clamer.

Ma supplique devenait de plus en plus forte. La jeune femme nommée Esmé alla les rejoindre.

_- Ne vous disputez pas ! _ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique. _Bella n'aimerait pas vous voir comme ça ! _

Je trouvai que le prénom Bella, enfin le mien, revenait très souvent dans les bouches des gens. Et à chaque fois, elle était morte comme moi. Mais combien y avait-t-il de personnes dans le monde s'appelant Bella qui étaient morte ? Des milliers, sûrement !

-_ Edward, joue-moi du piano, s'il-te-plait, _demanda Esmé.

Elle s'approcha de lui et finit par lui poser sa main sur son épaule, dans un geste maternel qui se voulait encourageant. Edward posa fébrilement ses mains sur le clavier d'ivoire et plaqua les premiers accords. La mélodie était douce et entraînante, et je pouvais y voir le désir de faire la plus jolie berceuse destinée à sa mère. Cette musique exprimait le réconfort qu'un être lui avait apporté quand il se sentait perdu, une grande affection à cette personne. Il y avait l'attachement et l'amour qu'un fils porte à sa mère. J'en étais bouleversée, tellement les émotions transparaissaient fortement à travers ce morceau de piano. Humaine, j'aurais pleuré devant une telle beauté.

Je devenais la fin du morceau quand la mélodie ralentie. Finalement, il plaqua les derniers accords. J'en étais toute retournée.

Il commença une nouvelle mélodie, une berceuse divine qui me fit tourner la tête. Immédiatement mes pensées tournaient autour d'une seule personne.

_- Edward…_

Voilà, un long chapitre ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !!! Laisser vos impressions !

Le seul petit truc embarrassant, c'est que l'histoire ne tourne pas autour de mon couple préféré (Alice - Jasper) xD ! À vrai dire, on s'enfiche xD ! À un prochain chapitre ! Bisous

PS : Le chapitre 1 directement après le prologue ! Waouh ^^xD ! Dites… Plus de reviews, plus de motivation, plus les chapitres viennent rapidement, moins on attend pour la suite ! Je compte sur vous !


	3. Painful memories

_**OMNISCIENCE**_

Résumé : Bella est morte, tuée à Phoenix, par James, le traqueur. Les Cullen sont arrivés trop tard. Edward devient dépressif. Pourtant, l'espoir d'une nouvelle relation subsiste entre ces deux êtres. L'amour peut permettre bien des miracles.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages et tout et tout appartiennent à .

Couples : Une focalisation sur Edward et Bella. Sinon, c'est comme d'habitude.

Comme toujours, les dialogues en italique et cette fois-ci pas de point de vue mentionné ! À vous de trouver ! (C'est pas difficile !).

Je tiens à remercier (publiquement, ici !) toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé le chapitre dernier, en laissant un p'tit mot encourageant et chaleureux ! Merci ! Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire vous plaise, son originalité aussi !

____________________________________________________

Chapitre 2 : Painful Memories

Il commença une nouvelle mélodie, une berceuse divine qui me fit tourner la tête. Immédiatement mes pensées tournaient autour d'une seule personne.

_- Edward…_

Tout me revenait, par vagues brusques et violentes. Je me souvenais du jour où je l'avais rencontré, et qu'il s'était éloigné de moi, comme dégoûté de ma personne.

Puis, son aveu de sa nature qui le répugnait, son étonnement devant moi qui n'avais que faire de son espèce, la fascination qu'il avait pour moi. Tout revenait.

La première rencontre avec sa famille. Esmé si attentive, si aimante, ma deuxième mère. Carlisle, que je considérai comme un père, avec la sagesse et la compassion.

Rosalie, qui avait toujours montré une attitude froide et hautaine devant moi, me manquait. Au même titre qu'Alice, avec ses sourires, son regard pétillant et plein de vie, sa folie constante et maladive du shopping.

Jasper gardait toujours l'attitude distante et éloigné, de peur de me blesser et de détruire sa famille, toujours calme et impassible.

Edward… À présent que je me souvenais, il me manquait plus que tout. J'aurais donné tout ce que je possédais, tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux, pour revenir et rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité, quitte à ce qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas.

J'avais passé mes dernières heures en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper qui avait fait leur possible pour que je me sente à l'aise et bien. Alice, qui guettait le futur, me réconfortait et prévoyait de folles journées de shopping. Jasper prenait sur lui, faisait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, ne pensant pas à mon sang mais à m'apaiser et me calmer pendant mes crises d'angoisse. Je leur étais redevable mais je les avais lâchement trahis, et je ne méritais pas de prendre soin d'eux. Pourtant, j'étais irrémédiablement attirée par eux, et même morte, ils faisaient partie intégrante de mon esprit.

Avec eux, j'avais passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie, et jamais je ne les pourrais les en vouloir de ma mort. Je les aimais. Ils avaient fait renaître en moi les vrais sourires, ceux que l'on donne avec le cœur. Ils me donnaient la chance de les rendre heureux à présent, de veiller sur eux. La mort ne pourra jamais vaincre l'amour s'il est vrai et fort. Comme pour Edward et moi. Si mon enveloppe charnelle est retournée à l'état de poussière, mon âme est toujours présente.

J'aimais Edward inconditionnellement, et maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé de vue, rien ne me séparerait de lui. Le voir heureux m'apporterait toute la félicité que l'on peut ressentir. Seulement, ce qui m'a frappé, c'est qu'il n'était pas heureux, il _souffrait_.

J'étais déchirée par la douleur que la mort avait causé dans la famille si unie qu'étaient les Cullen. Je ne pouvais pas les apaiser, juste les regarder souffrir. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que j'étais en bon état, qu'ils ne fassent pas de soucis pour moi.

Carlisle se jetait à corps perdu dans son travail, innovant et trouvant des remèdes à tout, améliorant considérablement la vie des humains. « _Je veux que tout le monde puisse être sauvé, ce que je n'ai pas su faire pour ma fille »,_ avait-il déclaré lors d'une interview. J'ai été touchée par ce geste, de ce qu'il pense de moi, des efforts qu'il faisait en ma mémoire. Il avait vraiment été un père pour moi et continuerait à l'être pour l'éternité. Malgré cela, je n'aimais pas le trop plein d'efforts qu'il accomplissait. Le problème, c'est que c'était trop. Trop d'ardeur dans son travail, trop de résultats concluants, trop de désespoir. Il se noyait dans la médecine et l'art de secourir des gens. Jamais plus il n'accepterait la mort d'un de ses proches. Pour tout parfaire, il dénigrait sa famille qui avait besoin de s'appuyer sur lui et son expérience.

Esmé était à la limite de la dépression. Elle a vu perdre son enfant nouveau-né, avant d'être transformée. Elle avait mis si peu de temps à m'accepter dans sa famille et tant d'ardeur pour m'aimer comme son véritable enfant. Esmé était un vrai trésor. Puis, elle voyait sa famille se détruire lentement sous ses yeux.

Son mari la dénigrai pour son travail, tellement la tristesse l'accablait. Ses enfants étaient atteints d'un profond mutisme. Elle n'avait le droit à plus aucun mot d'affection. Elle subissait et extériosait la douleur des membres de sa famille. Je la soupçonnais de consommer quelques substances illicites, même si elle était vampire ou que cela la dégoûta, pour garder la tête haute, de temps en temps. Je ne voulais pas voir ma famille brûler sous mes yeux. Je l'aime. Je les aime tous. Ils sont mon âme, mon cœur.

Alice, ma meilleure amie, je ne savais pas quoi dire d'elle. Elle était… Différente, tout simplement. Elle avait perdu son air rieur et enjoué. À présent, elle arborait un air sombre et coupable. Coupable, d'avoir cru à ma supercherie, de ne pas avoir été capable de me retenir, de ne pas avoir eu de vision. Constamment, elle était sur les nerfs, prête à attaquer et à agresser tout le monde. Elle se retenait de ne pas se défouler sur le premier venu. Elle avait essayé d'en vouloir à Jasper pour m'avoir mal surveillée, mais avait très vite culpabilisé pour avoir pensé cela.

Elle essayait vaguement d'être sympathique et joviale envers les autres, mais se décourageait trop rapidement.

_Mea Culpa._ La devise d'Alice.

Emmett, bien que j'eus passé peu de temps avec lui, m'appréciait. J'étais sa petite sœur. Cela me faisait chaud au cœur qu'il me considère ainsi. Je l'aimais beaucoup : finalement, j'avais dès le début intégré Emmett comme mon grand frère. Dire qu'il avait fallu ma mort pour m'en rendre compte.

Je me sentais coupable. Son couple n'était presque plus, à cause de sa tristesse. Il arrivait juste à un sourire forcé et contrit, quand l'occasion si rare se présentait.

Ses rires et ses blagues douteuses et foireuses n'étaient plus. Ma mort avait eu raison d'elle. Qu'avais-je fais ? J'avais ruiné une famille unie. Je me détestais. Mais je me promis de la reconstruire, recollant les morceaux entre eux. Parole de Bella.

Rosalie, Rosalie. Que dire de cette blonde sulfureuse, l'égale de son fier jumeau Jasper. Elle avait gardé toute la dignité et le mépris envers les autres, comme si rien ne l'affectait. Son air froid, glacial demeurait. Sa beauté restait resplendissante. Rosalie n'avait pas changé, en apparence, néanmoins.

La rose pique mais reste fragile. Tous les jours, il faut l'arroser. Il faut vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de parasites.

L'eau de Rosalie, c'est l'amour et l'affection. Même si elle ne laisse rien paraître.

Les parasites de Rosalie, c'est la destruction et l'oubli des sentiments. Même si elle ne laisse rien paraître.

Chaque jour, elle voyait les liens de sa famille s'envoler, s'évaporer. Et elle se sentait incapable de tout reconstruire.

Plusieurs fois, je l'ai vue craquer. Seule ou accompagnée de Jasper. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils sont jumeaux. Ils se comprennent.

Je me souvenais quand elle s'enfuyait dans la forêt et éclatait en sanglots dénués de larmes. Avec personne pour la consoler. Toute la famille était abattue, concentrée sur sa propre tristesse. Elle ne se soutenait plus. De temps en temps, Jasper la réconfortait. L'entraide subsistait entre eux. Ils étaient les plus forts de la famille, beaucoup plus fort qu'il le laissait paraître.

Qu'avais-je fais ? J'avais ruiné une famille unie. Je me détestais. Mais je me promis de la reconstruire, recollant les morceaux entre eux. Parole de Bella.

Jasper avait été la personne dont j'avais eu le plus de mal à cerner. Sa personnalité était des plus complexes. Je ne connaissais pas. Je pense qu'en une éternité, je n'arriverais jamais à découvrir totalement sa personnalité. Tantôt moqueur, tantôt dépressif, il arborait un état d'esprit différent chaque jour. Je pense qu'il essayait de ne pas tomber dans cette folie, la banalité et la douleur de la tristesse.

Comme Rosalie, il affichait, malgré ses changements constants et inopinés, une froideur et un dédain et une arrogance sans pareil.

Jasper supportait tout le monde. Il supportait les crises d'angoisse, les remords et la culpabilité d'Alice. Il supportait sa colère. Il le faisait sans broncher, sans rien exprimer, sans rien en retour. Il lui pardonnait. Je plaignais sincèrement sa condition d'empathe, sachant qu'il subissait tout, émotionnellement parlant, et qu'il souffrait le martyre. Et il réussissait à garder la tête froide et haute.

Il pardonnait l'inattention de son père, il pardonnait l'indifférence de sa mère. Encore, il supportait leur souffrance, leur peine, leur tristesse. Il leur pardonnait. De lui faire subir toutes les émotions.

Il pardonnait Edward de tout lui faire subir, de verser sa tristesse sur lui. Il l'aidait.

Il aidait Rose du mieux qu'elle pouvait, puisqu'elle essayait le plus possible de refouler ses sentiments pour l'épargner, lui, Jasper.

Il leur pardonnait, il les aidait. Les autres voyaient quelqu'un de froid et de désintéressé de tous, insensible. Secrètement, il calmait les tensions, adoucissaient la violence effarante de certains sentiments.

Qu'avais-je fais ? J'avais ruiné une famille unie. Je me détestais. Mais je me promis de la reconstruire, recollant les morceaux entre eux. Parole de Bella.

Finalement, je posais mon regard sur celui qui me faisait le plus de peine, avec qui je souffrais.

Son regard était vide et mort, son pâle visage n'affichait aucune expression, si ce n'est de la colère envers les membres de sa famille, quand l'envie lui prenait. Il s'était encore plus refermé sur lui. Il n'avait jamais été social et expansif, mais ceci était encore pire. Il refusait de s'adonner à un quelconque sentiment. L'amour ne valait pas la peine, il ne pouvait que faire souffrir. Mais, pour moi, l'amour a toujours été associé à la souffrance. L'amitié ressemblait trop à l'amour pour continuer à y croire. À quoi bon ? Il avait déjà tout perdu. Sa vie d'humain, Carlisle lui avait enlevé, son âme, qu'il avait crue disparue, l'avait quitté en même temps que moi.

Il ne s'amusait pas, reniait frères et sœurs, père et mère. Mort, il aurait même eu un air plus joyeux. Sa douleur était tellement inconcevable que j'en venais à douter de la force des sentiments pour lui. Je l'aimais, mais à quel point ? Pas autant que lui. J'étais plus qu'incapable de l'aider, d'atténuer sa souffrance. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, le caresser, le rassurer, lui murmurer ces sept lettres « je t'aime ».

Il avait définitivement abandonné la musique. Quand il s'asseyait face à son piano, que ses doigts touchaient l'ivoire, il n'en sortait que des discordances. La moindre mélodie était horrible, un calvaire à écouter. Comme son état psychique. Il n'arrivait même plus à exprimer la souffrance à travers la musique. De temps en temps, quand il en jouait, c'était sous l'injonction d'Esmé, et son geste était d'un mécanisme effroyable. On sentait toujours l'émotion du moment quand il avait composé, qui n'était plus quand il la représentait.

Il avait arrêté de jouer ma berceuse.

_Je t'aime, Edward._

Des mots si simples, si petit, mais avec une componction si importante. Impossible à transmettre.

Pourtant, de mes lèvres, ces mots ne seraient plus prononcés pour être entendus.

Je me désespérais. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Pas Edward. Pas lui. Pas les Cullen. Leur douleur restera toujours aussi intacte, ils ne l'oublieront pas. Ils vivront pour l'éternité dans la souffrance. Les humains se remettent des pertes, pas les vampires.

Qu'avais-je fais ? J'avais ruiné une famille unie. Je me détestais. Mais je me promis de la reconstruire, recollant les morceaux entre eux. Parole de Bella.

Trois mois que j'observais les Cullen. Ils avaient beaucoup changé. Ils étaient méconnaissables. Ils étaient tellement différents de mes souvenirs humains. Rosalie et Jasper étaient beaucoup plus froids et distants, hautains et arrogants, aussi. Edward, Alice et Emmett étaient des ombres, des corps sans âme. Esmé et Carlisle s'enfermaient dans leur travail et tristesse.

Les disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, de plus en plus violentes.

Aujourd'hui était un des rares moments où ils étaient presque tous réunis en famille. Emmett et Edward regardaient la télévision d'un air discret, Jasper et Alice se tenaient la main, sans pour autant remarquer la présence de l'autre. Esmé élaboraient de plans d'architecture, Carlisle lisait un livre de philosophie. Seule Rosalie était absente.

Emmett se décida à rompre le lourd silence.

_- Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Rosalie ?_

Personne ne se donna la peine de répondre, certains n'ayant pas entendu la question.

_- Jasper ? _interrogea Emmett, car celui-ci était le seul qui était au courant des déplacements de Rose.

_-_ _Elle est dans la forêt. Elle est partie évacuer, _répondit-il, distrait. Après tout, un mari avait le droit de savoir où était sa femme.

- _Mais bien sûr, Rosalie est celle qui souffre le plus de cette situation, _lança sarcastiquement Edward. De mon vivant, Edward n'aurait jamais répondu de cette manière déplacée.

-_ Parce qu'Edward subi toutes les émotions des autres, _répliqua Jasper, sur le même ton.

- _Les pensées sont suffisantes…_

_- On ne pense plus, Edward. On est des coquilles vides, _récita doucement Alice. Elle venait de prendre conscience de la situation et de leur état. Mais elle ne le ferait pas. Parce qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas capable et qu'elle ne saurait pas puiser la force nécessaire en elle.

Esmé, Carlisle, Jasper et Alice, Emmett ainsi qu'Edward réagirent au quart de tour. Un bruit de pas, lourds et furieux, se firent entendre. Puis Edward se détendit.

_- Rosalie est parité évacuer, hein Jasper ? Pour revenir avec de violentes pensées de meurtres envers nous ?_ demanda mon amour, l'acidité présente dans sa voix.

_-_ _Elle doit avoir une bonne raison, _se contenta de répondre son beau-frère, avec un air stoïque.

À peine finit-il sa phrase que la magnifique blonde rentra dans pièce d'un air furieux. Elle toisa tout le monde d'un regard froid. S'ils n'étaient pas immortels, je pense que la moitié d'entre eux serait mort. Seuls Jasper et Edward soutirent leur regard.

_- Allez, vas-y, crache le morceau ! À moins que tu te dégonfles._ Ouch ! Le seul soutien qu'avait Rose était sur les nerfs.

Furieuse, elle lui adressa un regard des plus noirs. Même vampire, la personne en question ne devrait pas pouvoir en sortir indemne. Sauf Jasper.

_- Je ne me dégonfle pas quand j'ai à dire quelque chose, moi !_ hurla Rosalie.

- _Moi non plus, _répliqua Jasper. _Je laisse couler._

Ils échangèrent entre eux un sourire sarcastique, signe de leur complicité – très étrange, par moment.

_- Si tu veux parler, tu as la parole, Rosalie_, déclara Carlisle.

- _Pour une fois qu'on peut ouvrir son bec_, répliqua-t-elle, acide.

Toute la famille – exceptés Jasper et Emmett – resta bouche bée. Jamais la blonde avait répondu de manière osée au patriarche. Même si elle maniait superbement le sarcasme, jamais elle ne l'avait utilisé avec Carlisle. D'habitude, elle le respectait avec déférence.

- _On est tous là. Je t'en prie, parle tant qu'on peut tous t'écouter. Oublions le… La remarque, _la supplia Esmé.

_- Bien, _commença-t-elle. _Je préviens, cela va être long._

_- Ne gâche pas ton temps en paroles inutiles, _coupa Edward.

- _Ça risque d'être le cas si tu m'interromps. Enfin, je… J'en ai assez. _Elle poursuivit, faisant abstraction des expressions faciales de sa famille. _De vivre ici, de cette manière. Avant Bella, nous étions heureux. _Edward s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Rose le coupa d'un geste de la main. _Quand Bella était là, je l'admets, nous étions encore plus heureux._

_Mais depuis sa mort, regardez où on en est. Ceci est déplorable. Regardez ce que nous sommes devenus. On ne communique plus. Nous ne sommes plus une famille. _

_Vous vous enfermez tous dans votre souffrance. Esmé et Carlisle vous enfoncez dans vos métiers. Vous ne vous écoutez plus. Êtes-vous toujours un couple ? Alice et Emmett, vous déplorez sans cesse la mort d'une amie et d'une sœur. Edward, tu pleures ton âme sœur. Je comprends votre douleur. Ne me croyez pas insensible. Jasper et moi essayons de garder la tête haute pour notre famille. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Du tout. On subit avec vous, mais on essaye de s'en sortir. Puis, Jasper, vous y avez pensé ? Il encaisse tout. Sans se plaindre, lui. Ce que vous pensez, c'est que je suis trop égoïste pour dire ça. Oui, et alors ? Je suis égoïste et je l'assume, moi ! _

_Pensez ce que vous voulez, je suis sûre de ma position et de ce que j'avance. J'ai l'impression de parler à des inconnus ! _Ils baissèrent simultanément la tête, signe de culpabilité ou d'apitoiement.

_Enfin, si Bella nous voyait, que penserait-elle ? Vous y avez pensé ? Non, tout simplement. On me reproche d'être égoïste, mais vous n'êtes pas mieux. Au moment où vous devez, où il faut être un tant soit peu être altruiste, vous vous abandonnez comme des lâches !_

_Elle a sacrifié sa vie. Sa vie. Sa vie d'humaine, sa vie de femme. Pour nous. Pour que nous puissions vivre notre éternité. Pour nous vampires, pauvres assassins damnés que nous sommes ! Et c'est ainsi que vous la remerciez ? En s'apitoyant sur votre sort de pauvres personnes ayant perdues un être cher ? Vous êtes lamentables. Vous êtes pitoyables. Je nous croyais une famille. Je nous croyais unis. _

_Bella nous a tout donné. Dans les moments les plus difficiles, elle a su garder toutes ses qualités, qui font d'elle, une personne exceptionnelle. Je ne l'ai peut-être pas apprécié à sa juste valeur, mais je la reconnais._

_Elle a tout fait pour que nous restions ensemble. Elle a tout fait pour que notre famille soit unie pour l'éternité._

_Tout ce que vous arrivez à faire, c'est détruire son précieux travail, ce qu'elle a accompli, en se sacrifiant._

Rosalie ouvrit une fois la bouche, puis décida de la refermer. Je pensais qu'elle avait quelque chose d'autre à annoncer, mais elle leur laissa le temps de recevoir le coup qu'elle leur avait infligé.

Merci, Rosalie. On ne s'est jamais apprécier, mais tu as su reconnaître ce que j'avais accompli, ce que j'avais essayé de faire et de vous donner. Merci d'avoir exprimé ton point de vue et tes ressentiments_._ Merci de me comprendre. Merci de me défendre. Merci d'avoir réagi, pour moi. On se ressemble plus qu'on ne le croit. Nous aurions pu très bien nous entendre.

Edward releva la tête en direction de sa première sœur.

_- Tu n'as rien à dire, Edward. Tu as été probablement le plus lâche d'entre nous. Reconnais au moins que j'ai raison._

Edward finit par s'affaler sur le canapé, qui manqua de se briser. Des sanglots jaillirent de sa gorge, de plus en plus violents. Je pouvais presque voir le sang qu'il avait bu ressortir sous forme de larmes. Esmé posa une main réconfortante sur son dos, le seul signe de soutien qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. De légers spasmes secouaient Jasper, bien qu'il essayait de les cacher. Le voir ainsi me transperçait mon cœur disparu. Je ne savais décrire ce que je ressentais. De l'effroi, de la souffrance, de l'amour,… Tant de sentiments contradictoires m'habitaient, que je ne pouvais tous les identifier. En regardant cette scène, je ne savais où me placer, comment réagir face à la souffrance qui les habitait.

_- Je m'en vais, _déclara soudainement Rosalie.

À cette annonce, personne ne put cacher leur grande surprise.

_- Tu me quittes ? _demanda Emmett, une expression de pure horreur sur le visage.

_-_ _Oui et non. Je ne peux pas rester dans une telle situation, j'ai une chose plus importante à faire._

_- Une chose plus importante que notre famille ?_ questionna Esmé, tremblante à l'idée de perdre un autre enfant.

- _Pour moi, oui._

_- Je ne te retiendrai pas, Rosalie. Je sais que même si nos relations n'étaient pas des meilleurs, comme avec le reste de la famille, sache que je te considérerais toujours comme ma petite fille. Si un jour tu veux revenir, _murmura la jeune mère.

- _Si je veux revenir, je reviendrais, _ajouta doucement Rose.

Carlisle et Alice se turent, ne disant rien. Peut-être que le médecin s'en doutait, depuis que l'état de sa famille dégénérait. Peut-être qu'Alice avait eu vent de ce départ par une vision et avait accepté ce fait.

_- Bien. Ainsi soit-il_, avait déclaré Edward.

_- Tu fais les Evangiles, maintenant ?_

_- Rose ! _

Rosalie chercha du regard Jasper. Elle devait être désolée de le laisser, de cette maniée ingrate, son seul soutien.

- _Tu as ma bénédiction, _ricana Jasper. _Le petit oisillon prend enfin ses ailes pour s'envoler !_

_- Toujours aussi agréable, _répondit sa sœur, sur le même ton.

_- Toujours. Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que. Une vengeance. Et j'y tiens. Elle ne pourra pas le faire elle-même._

Jasper regarda intensément Rosalie. Il venait de comprendre.

- _Je t'accompagne, alors, _dit-il, en se levant.

Toute la famille les regarda. Les deux vilains petits canards, les Hale. Parce que dans les situations difficiles, leur comportement était tout autre que ceux des Cullen. Dans leur attitude aussi. Pourtant, ils se portaient tous le même amour si précieux.

- _Qu'allez-vous faire ?_ demanda Alice.

_- Tuez. James. Laurent. Victoria,_ déclara Rosalie. _Vengez Bella._

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans le salon. Ils se fixèrent tous dans les yeux. Carlisle se leva. Alice se leva. Esmé se leva. Edward se leva. À présent, ils étaient tous debout, leur décision prise, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

_- Je t'accompagne._

_- Moi aussi._

_- Moi aussi._

_- On vous accompagne, tous._

____________________________________________________

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Vous avez aimé ? Etrange par moment, non ?

Bon, voilà, j'avais dit que je postai bientôt mais je suis en retard ! Excusez-moi !

Mais, même si c'est les vacances, je suis débordée ! .

J'ai eu la grippe pendant 3 jours, avec ne fièvre qui m'a clouée au lit. Ya que moi pour avoir ça, en été. Puis le rhume des foins, quand j'en ai fini avec la grippe – heureusement qu'elle dure pas longtemps - pour bien faire les choses !

Puis, ensuite mariage ! Tout de suite c'est plus amusant xD… Mais le temps libre !

Enfin, je pars 6 semaines en camping où il n'y aura ni ordinateur ni connexion internet, donc pas de poste pendant les vacances, désolée encore.

Je vais voir si je peux poster un chapitre avant de partir, ce qui très peu probable, mais bon.

Voilà, sinon, bises et à bientôt ! Laissez une review (non, j'embête pas les gens avec ça !) pour mes 8heures de route, xD et le moral !

Merci.

Greensleaves.

-


	4. Fiat Lux Epilogue

_**OMNISCIENCE**_

Résumé : Bella est morte, tuée à Phoenix, par James, le traqueur. Les Cullen sont arrivés trop tard. Edward devient dépressif. Pourtant, l'espoir d'une nouvelle relation subsiste entre ces deux êtres. L'amour peut permettre bien des miracles.

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages et tout et tout appartiennent à .

Couples : Une focalisation sur Edward et Bella. Sinon, c'est comme d'habitude.

Voilà, sur le coup, j'ai pas trop de blabla, à part des remerciements !

Ah si, j'adore le titre de ce chapitre – moi et les citations latines, c'est magique !

_Que la lumière soit. Et la lumière fut._

_Fiat Lux. Et Facta Est Lux._

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Fiat Lux. Et Facta Est Lux.

_- Bon, c'est en rien contre nous, mais qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire au juste ?_

_- Liice, bon sang, tu le sais, on cherche James et Victoria et Laurent pour venger Bella !_

_- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait au milieu de l'Oklahoma ?_

_- Emmett, Alice, taisez-vous _! s'énerva Rosalie.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?_

_- On va prendre de l'essence._

_- Que… Quoi ! Vous nous avez fait traverser plus de dix Etats en courant, en portant une voiture sur le dos… Pour quoi ?! Pour chercher de l'essence !_ s'égosilla Edward.

_- Bah oui_, répondit simplement Jasper.

_- Et Bella ?_ demanda Esmé.

_- On la venge_, dit Rose.

_- Ah oui, mais on va vraiment croire ça ! _s'indigna Edward.

_- Quand vous serez grand, on vous expliquera._

_- Très drôle Jasper…_

_- Tu sais pourtant que j'ai le double de ton âge,_ informa Carlisle.

_- Ouais, et moi, j'ai le double de ta taille…_

_- Franchement, tu régresses en répartie, Jazz._

_- J'apprécie le compliment, Rose._

Heu… Ça c'est le commando de la « Team Cullen » et la « Team Hale ». C'est… Heu… Explosif. Peut-être qu'être morte a certains avantages. Comme ne pas supporter leurs… Leurs trucs, enfin !

_- Bon, maintenant, on rentre à Forks, avec le plein et les bidons d'essence…_

_- Edward, ne t'avise pas de parler._

_- Tu sais, ya plus simple. Il suffit de dire « Tais-toi » ou « Ferme-là » ou encore, en plus grossier, « Ta gueule »._

_- Vraiment charmant, cher frère…_

Je vous laisse deviner qui parlaient. Volontairement, en tant qu'auteur, je saute cette partie de dispute inutile, dont vous ne connaîtrez ni le déroulement ni la fin. Ni la logique des actions de Rose et Jazz, ni leur plan. Sur ce, Bella va reprendre la narration de son histoire, au moment de la rencontre Cullen-Hale vs James-Victoria-Laurent.

Point de vue : Isabella Marie Swan

Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurai imaginé voir des vampires se battre. Pourtant, la scène qui se déroulait yeux était réelle. Enfin, si on admettait la vie de l'âme après la mort, et l'existence des vampires. Le fait était que je me trouvai dans ces deux cas. Bizarrement et étrangement.

Finalement, j'aurai du essayer quelque chose pour qu'ils n'en arrivent pas là. Juste qu'ils soient en sécurité, dans le maison, tranquilles et heureux. Sauf qu'ils étaient à quelques pas de leur maison, pas tranquilles, tristes et en danger. Enfin, mais je n'arrivai pas à les voir amorphes et sans vie. Peut-être que j'aurai dû formuler mon vœu, qu'ils vivent enfin en paix. J'aurai dû demander à ce qu'ils m'oublient. Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Et je suis trop égoïste pour ça. Au moins, ils ne sauraient rien et seraient en sécurité.

Je tenais pourtant à rester gravé dans leur mémoire éternelle. Je voulais vivre à travers eux. J'avais fait partie d'un fragment de leur existence. Et même, cela me ferait trop mal. Je les aimais. Et j'étais sûre qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas.

Avais-je sans doute parlé trop tôt de danger. Un bûcher avait été allumé par les soins d'Esmé. Je pense avoir sous-estimé cette femme. Elle est plus effrayante que n'importe qui quand on s'attaque à sa famille. Amour et cruauté s'enchaînent avec une telle facilité.

Déjà Laurent brûlait, rejoint par Victoria. Les membres étaient lacérés ; les lambeaux de vêtements tourbillonnaient autour d'eux.

La suite, je n'ai pas vu. J'avais aperçu Edward sauter sur James. Son regard m'avait effrayé. Toute la haine, la rancœur, la colère. Tous ces sentiments indicibles, horribles, culpabilisants…

J'avais fermé les yeux. Par pure lâcheté. Je ne méritais pas Edward. Lui, au moins, avait le courage de risquer son existence, contre _lui_.

J'avais plissé mes yeux transparents le plus possible, baissé ma tête, résisté à la tentation de l'horreur. Mes oreilles avaient vu pour mes yeux. Il y avait eu des souffles, leurs respirations involontaires qui traduisaient le rythme de leurs coups. C'était au début. Puis tout est allé rapidement et en _crescendo_ par la suite. Après, James a gémis, James a sangloté. James a crié. James a hurlé. James a supplié. James a supplié. De nouveau. Et encore. James a hurlé. James a encore hurlé. Il n'est plus qu'un long hurlement de suppliques et de terreur.

Me couvrir les oreilles ne servirait à rien. Les cordes vocales de James allaient exploser sous la douleur. Je me suis juste mis les mains devant les yeux, geste dérisoire et inutile.

D'entre ses sons abominables, je voyais Edward sous un jour que je n'imaginais pas. Ils me laissaient entendre sa cruauté, son rictus de joie devant sa douleur. Mais, aurai-je été différente, à sa place ? Pire ou clémente. Peut-on pardonner le meurtre de son âme sœur ? Non. Mais, lorsque le sacrifice vient d'elle-même ? Peut-être. Dans toute cette histoire, y aurait-il un « oui » concret qui rassurerait, mettrait en confiance, éluciderait ? Jamais, sans doute. Pourquoi étais-je aussi impuissante dans cette histoire ? Parce que je suis morte_. Mais morte avec une faveur, un vœux, darling_. Et le prix à payer d'un vœux mal formulé, irréfléchi _? Terrible_. Avec une situation irrémédiable. L'amour a des limites. La mort et la vie gagnent sur l'amour. La nature gagne sur l'amour. Nous sommes des être insignifiants, sans importances. Nos souhaits, sont un caprice du moment. Nous sommes des êtres hypothétiques avec des pensées hypothétiques. Je sais ce que l'on vit après la mort. Mais, est-ce quelqu'un sait ce qu'est la mort ? Non. Et l'amour ne peut rien contre la mort. Sinon, Edward et moi, serions ensembles et heureux. Si l'amour triomphait toujours.

Les cris avaient été remplacés par d'autres. Ce n'était plus du supplice, c'était de la peur. De l'angoisse. Celle de perdre un être cher.

- _Edward, Non !_

_- Tu ne peux pas, on a déjà perdu Bella !_

_- Ce n'est pas la peine de te sentir coupable pour leurs meurtres ! Ils le méritaient. Pour les humains dont tu as bu le sang, si._

C'était Carlisle. Carlisle, le doux patriarche, qui avait prononcé ces mots durs et froids. J'ouvris les yeux. Il faisait face à Edward, qui était à peine un mètre du brasier. Mon second père avait à ses côtés, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et Esmé.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

Peut-être était-ce sa manière, son ultime chance, de retenir son fils du brasier mortel. Même si ce n'était qu'une tentative désespérée, même si cela ne le retenait que quelques secondes.

-_ J'ai vengé, nous avons vengé Bella. Il est temps pour moi de la rejoindre._

J'ai tendu la main, tentative inutile pour le retenir. Je n'étais même pas à ses côtés.

-_ Qui que vous soyez,… _Mais à qui m'adresser ? _J'ai… J'ai fait mon vœux._

_**En es-tu sur, **_**résonna une voix au fond de moi.**

_OUI. C'est irrévocable. Je veux leur parler maintenant. Ne serais-ce que cinq petites minutes… Je vous en pris._

Un mètre avant le brasier. Cinquante centimètres avant le brasier. Trente centimètres avant le brasier. Vingt centimètres avant le brasier. Dix centimètres. Edward, non, sois raisonnable, tu ne peux pas…

_**Vœu accordé !**_

- _Edward ?_

Il a fait volte-face, comme tous les autres membres de la famille.

- _Bella ? Bella ? Est-ce toi ? Suis-je mort ? T'ai-je enfin rejoint, mon amour._

- _Non, Edward. Seule moi est morte. Je suis là pour quelques minutes…_

J'étais parmi eux. J'avais toujours ma voix aussi forte qu'une brise d'été, toujours d'une translucidité fantomatique.

Mais dans le monde réel.

_- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi parler. Sachez que je vous aime tous, au plus profond de mon être. Edward, je t'aime plus que moi-même. Mais si je suis morte, c'est pour vous. Pour que vous viviez votre éternité. Quelques soient les manières, nous nous retrouverons un jour._

_Merci, merci. De m'avoir vengée, de m'avoir protégée, de m'avoir aimée, d'avoir pris des risques pour moi._

_Mais vivez, je vous en prie. Vivez. _

_Il vous reste des choses à vivre, à expérimenter. Je suis une part de votre vie, de votre éternité. Ne vous enfoncez pas dans la tristesse de ma perte, purement physique._

_Cette année était merveilleuse à vos côtés. D'autres personnes méritent aussi votre aide._

_Vous gâcheriez ma vie, celle que je vous aie offerte, si vous décidiez le suicide._

_Allez de l'avant. Ne vous laissez pas vous embourber._

_Vous resterez dans mon cœur, à jamais._

Je commençais à disparaître, mon corps se désagrégeait en volute de fumée.

_- Bella, Bella ! _cria Edward. _Qui es-tu, maintenant ?_

_- Votre ange gardien. À tous. Je vous aime. Adieu._

Je me retrouvai devant mon observateur.

_- Écoutons sa parole._

Un murmure, d'une vois connue, m'interpella.

-_ Bella ?_

_- Ézéchiel ?_

_- Félicitation ! Tu as trouvé ton rôle !_

_- Merci. Mais toi aussi, alors !_

_- Hein ?_

_- Oui ! Si je suis un ange gardien, tu en es un !_

_- Tu sais, c'est peu probable. Chacun a un rôle différent ! Nathanaël est un ange de la nature, lui. Il essaye et influe du mieux qu'il peut pour protéger l'écosystème._

La petite famille, ou la grande, comme vous voulez, a pris à partir de ce moment, un nouveau départ. Elle a définitivement quitté Forks, pour le Nord, l'Alaska et a rejoint le clan Denali.

L'ambiance est tellement agréable là-bas. J'ai quand même un pincement au cœur quand je pense que j'aurai aussi pu y être, près d'eux.

Il y a aussi Ezéchiel. Il est tellement gentil. Il m'a beaucoup soutenue, dans tous les cas. Je trouve cela injuste que, moi, j'ai pu trouver mon rôle et ma mémoire aussi facilement, et que lui continue à s'user les yeux – façon de parler – devant son observateur. Mais il trouvera. J'essayerai de l'aider du mieux que je peux. Et il aura un beau rôle.

Quelque chose m'a surpris dans ma condition. On a accès à nos loisirs préférés ! Lire, écrire, écouter de la musique, c'est vraiment génial !

Enfin, tous les anges sont sympathiques. Il règne une convivialité, une générosité qui dépasse l'entendement.

Puis, la voix, celle qui nous donne des ordres. Dans les archives, il s'agirait du vieux sage. Allez savoir qui sait.

En y repensant, ma vie avait eu un côté triste. Cette discussion me l'avait fait comprendre. Je suis morte un connaissant l'Amour, mais pas les autres. Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour que je porterai à mes enfants, à une sœur, à un frère. Et me voir stérile…

Même vampire, après des années, j'aurai ressenti ce manque et ce regret. J'aurai causé de la peine à Edward, mis Rosalie en colère, qui aurait voulu m'éviter ça. Enfin…

Mis à part cela, j'ai repris une vie de jeune fille fantôme. Je parcours mon monde ; celui des rêves de la famille Cullen, où le soir, je murmure mes mots à ceux qui se souviennent. _L'Ange Gardien_. Pas celui qui dit qu'il faut se purifier avant l'Apocalypse. Celui qui souffle les rêves de l'inaccessible.

Dans le sens de vie de jeune fille fantôme, je n'entends pas forcément que « veiller sur Edward ». Edward, qui, lui a repris du poil de la bête, et qui se retrouve une nouvelle vie dans Kate, du clan Denali. Maintenant, je le vois sourire à son aise. Il aime à nouveau. Pas l'amour d'une famille, d'un frère ou d'une sœur. Il aime, d'Amour Pur, Kate. Elle a su lui redonner le sourire, grâce à ses belles lèvres rosées. De son côté, je dois admettre que Kate est vraiment quelqu'un de parfait. Elle lui a ouvert son cœur, guéri avec patiente et amour ses blessures. Jamais elle n'a manqué de respect, et toujours fait preuve d'altruisme. J'aime les voir sourire, tous les deux, main dans la main. Il est heureux et il l'a mérité. Je suis faite pour le regarder être heureux. C'est ça l'Amour. L'Amour, ou la symbiose des Âmes.

Mais, ce serait hypocrite de ma part de dire que je n'ai pas été jalouse dans un premier temps. Je me suis raisonnée. Je suis un ange, lui un vampire. Et il ne me reverra probablement jamais. Je m'en veux de lui avoir menti. Est-ce un mensonge si c'est pour protéger ? Non. Est si ce n'est pas la vérité, qu'est-ce ? Un mensonge.

Pourtant… Pourtant… J'ai renoncé à lui, en quelque sorte. Je ne garde que des souvenirs, je n'ai pas de _présent_ avec lui. Il n'a pas de _présent _avec moi. Il a compris et est allé de l'avant. Il est plus fort que je ne le suis.

Peut-être que c'est à mon tour d'espérer… À nouveau…

* * *

Voilà, fin de l'histoire… Etrange, non ?

Donc tout d'abord, Bonne Année, et tous les vœux qui vont avec ! Des bonnes résolutions en vue ?

Aussi mes plus plates excuses pour cet énorme retard. J'ai de moins en moins de temps libre, et de moins en moins accès au WiFi. J'aurai lecteur, je serai déçue et énervée. Je vous comprends et je suis vraiment désolée. Toutes les remarques dessus seront bien prises (je comprends !!!). En plus de ça ; je vous libre un chapitre bâclé, à mon goût, et votre courroux sera aussi justifié de ce côté. En fait, il devait avoir un long chapitre sur la bataille et l'intervention de Bella, et un long épilogue sur l'évolution de la situation de Bella et Edward. En d'autres termes, je reste sur une fiction plutôt inachevée, où le manque d'inspiration se faisait sentir donc honnêtement, je suis déçue de moi-même ! Franchement, je suis désolée et je m'excuse encore. (Et il faut absolument que je vous poste ce chapitre, sinon, cette histoire ne finira pas avant 2011).

Sinon, j'ai une autre idée de fiction dans un style différent, sous le nom de **Brown Sugar**, rated M. Voilà, mais c'est pas pour toute suite, donc celles qui veulent être au courant de la publication, bah, author alert… Et pour les autres qui ne sont pas inscrites, je ne sais pas (sauf si vous avez des idées de solutions !). Aussi, j'essayerai d'écrire plusieurs chapitre avant d'en poster un, histoire que si j'accumule le retard, j'ai toujours quelque chose !

Au revoir et bises !


End file.
